


Homecoming Redone

by Celestlian



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Truth, these two are going to kill me I swear to God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Peter decides to apologise to Liz once and for all.





	Homecoming Redone

Peter stared at the door. Should he do this? Should he do this, even after everything he did to her? 

 

Before he could contemplate the question, he was pressing the doorbell. 

"Coming!" 

He heard footsteps and smiled slightly to himself under the mask. 

The door opened, and Peter was ready. Liz stood there in a blue day dress, staring at him in complete shock. 

" _Spiderman_?" 

"Hey, Miss Allan. Mind if I come in?" 

Liz stared at him for a moment longer before she realised that she was staring. "Oh yes! O-Of course." She smiled nervously. 

 _She's so cute_ , Peter thought as he walked in. Liz closed the door. 

"Um, what would you like to drink? There's tea, there's uh..." 

"I heard Peter gave you a hard time at the dance, am I right?" 

Liz froze for a moment, processing the words before nodding. "You are correct, you're...you're right. Why?" 

Peter held out his arm. "Miss Allan, would you like to dance with me?" 

Liz looked at his arm in disbelief. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

Liz smiled and linked her arm with his. Peter then asked as they went up the stairs, "Where's your room?" 

"O-Over on the right. Just to ask, how old are you?" 

"Teenage years, between 14 and 17." 

"Huh. Same." 

They reached the bedroom. Liz smiled shyly at him before she unlinked her arm, went over to her phone and put on a song. Peter liked it. He took Liz's hand and they went to the centre of the room. 

Peter smiled. They danced and he twirled her round. Liz laughed before she paused. She went over to her phone and paused the song. Peter stood there, confused. 

"I'm sorry Spiderman, I can't. Whilst I'd love to dance, Peter was my date. Yes, he left me pretty early on but...I feel like I'm cheating or something, even though we're not together." Liz sat on the bed, looking at the masked figure as she talked. 

"Liz. You're not cheating." 

Peter took off his mask. Liz stared. 

"You've _got_  to be kidding me." 

"No, I'm not. Liz, listen, please. I'm sorry I ditched you and arrested your father, and I shouldn't have left you at the dance." 

Liz got up from her bed, walking to the door. 

"A-A-And I know - I KNOW - sorry isn't good enough, it's never good enough, so I thought to recreate the dance for you. The dance...it meant a lot. To you, to me. To both of us." 

 

Liz had frozen, unsure of what to say. She slowly walked back to him. 

"So I'm not cheating." 

"You're not cheating." 

Liz pulled him close. "Good." 

What she did next shocked Peter out of his wits. 

 

She kissed him. 

 

Peter kissed back. It was shorter than he would've liked, but he didn't care. His crush had kissed him, and that in itself was a miracle. 

Liz held out her hand. "So," she said with a smile. 

"Want to dance?"


End file.
